Dancing Through Life
by Numinous-Alqua
Summary: Zack has invited Tifa to the annual Shin-Ra Gala. On this special night Tifa hopes to confess her love to him, but will all go right in the end? A/U, hints at other pairings


**Dancing Through Life**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Final Fantasy or Wicked.<strong>

**A/N: Some minor background readers might like to know ahead of time. Yuffie is Tifa's younger sister. Tifa and Cloud are childhood friends. Zack and Cloud are best friends. Tifa and Zack are also best friends, sort of Aeris and Zack have never met.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Through Life<strong>

The board members of the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company sat around the large mahogany table. Some had their backs hunched or slumped into their chairs from exhaustion. The board meeting seemed to be going well until the topic of the annual gala presented itself. A venue had yet to be chosen and even more troubling was that none of the board could come to a consensus as to the new venue. According to the location of the once morning sun, it was now an early evening.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Just pick a godforsaken place!" Screamed the rather rotund Director of the Infantry Division; with a partially balding head and full chin of hair he looked as disgruntled as a suffocating swine. "Surely the location of the gala is of no big importance!"

Across from him the Director of the Weapons Division keened. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes at the sweating mass of fat before her, slamming down a perfectly manicured hand upon the polished wood table. "Of course it matters, pig!" She screeched, causing all men's crown jewels in the vicinity to visibly shrivel from the sound. "This gala brings in a quarter of all of Shin-Ra's assets, donations and supporters! If we still want to uphold our 'reliable' and 'dignified' façade in the public eye this event better go off without a hitch!"

The Vice President who up until now had remained silent for the entire meeting pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an audible sigh managing to capture the attention of the debating couple. His cold blue eyes glanced around the room once before landing upon his half-brother, the Director of the SOLDIER Division. The elder sibling was smirking behind his folded hands, placed strategically in front of his mouth; he could just tell. Although he wasn't a full-blooded Shin-Ra their father deemed it his duty to place his illegitimate first born into a position of power to avoid any suspicions and bad publicity. This man, being the living embodiment of his bastard father's infidelity was just enough to send a scarlet flare of rage to rise beneath the surface of his normally stoic façade. "Lazard, perhaps your SOLDIERs would be able to handle this task?" His half-brother raised a single blonde brow in question. "Surely you have at least one _able_ bodied muscle man lying around that would be more than happy to assist us in this matter."

Lazard leaned back in his chair and heaved a calming sigh. His younger brother knew just when and how to push his limits, but seeing as how he was the Vice President, there was very little he could deny his sibling. No matter how absurd. Putting on the Shin-Ra charm, the blonde simply smiled in return and replied, "I'm sure that there are a few who would be more than willing to help us out."

Rufus smirked at his brother. The man knew when to take the bullshit he was given and swallow it whole. "Excellent. Meeting adjourned." The youth exclaimed standing up and swiftly exiting the board room. Slowly the rest of the members shuffled out, avoiding any human contact for fear of exploding on the spot from being cooped up too long.

Lazard ran a gloved hand through his ruffled blonde hair, wondering just how he was going to get one of the First Class SOLDIERs to agree to this. As he reached the doors and turned the corner leading towards the elevators he caught sight of the Division Head of Urban Development. The man was casually leaning against the wall and waiting til Lazard was within earshot before commencing a conversation. "Long day?"

The blonde pushed the down button on the elevator and waited as the steel box began its slow ascent. "And it's still not over. Tell me Reeve, just how did we manage to get ourselves locked up into this job?"

The brunette shrugged. "Chance. Fate. Opportunity. Ass-kissing. Playing the cards we're dealt. Take your pick, neither of us particularly wanted our jobs when offered but we didn't say no either."

Lazard chuckled. "Unfortunately that's the true." The bell chimed signaled the arrival of the elevator.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You want us to what!" Exclaimed the red-headed First Class SOLDIER. "We are SOLDIERs not party planners! I refuse!" The private meeting with his available First Class SOLDIERs was not going well. Lazard had called them to his office in hopes that they would take the 'special task' with stride but twenty minutes later had yet to yield any fruit.

"I understand your frustrations, Genesis." Lazard replied coolly. "Believe me if there was anyone else available for this task I would've gone to them first before even thinking about issuing this to any of you." He gestured to the other two occupants of the room, General Sephiroth and First Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley; both looking as infuriated as their red-headed companion.

"This is certainly a cruel joke instigated by that Shinra brat of yours." Sephiroth bit out from his place against the plush leather couch, arms folded defiantly over his chest.

Lazard refrained from sighing. Gaia knows he'd been doing more than his fair share of ass-kissing he wasn't going to deny a blatant attack from his younger brother. "Unfortunately this is what the Vice President wants. None of us are much in a position to deny him this."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it!" Genesis retorted, slamming his fist upon the Director's desk. "Go and tell that prick to go and suck on his mother's teat if he wants to be babied! I refuse to wipe his ass!"

"Genesis."Angeal warned. No matter how vocal they all wanted to be about the situation, Shin-Ra walls had eyes and ears everywhere. Even behind locked doors, insults about the Vice President or any other high ranking officials would be dealt with severely, especially if the company owned them. The red head gritted his teeth and growled, sounding much like a feral animal.

It was at this exact moment that the newly promoted First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair decided to enter. One look from all of the men had his blood running cold. "I knew I was late but I didn't think it that big of a deal." The brunette tried to joke, desperately trying to rid himself of the icy feeling.

Director Lazard was the first one to break the uncomfortable situation. "On the contrary you're just on time." He waved a hand at a free chair beside the fuming red head. "The board has given us a _special_ assignment that must be dealt with swiftly and smoothly as possible."

Zack took the offered seat, tentatively glancing at his superiors. Something wasn't right and he was afraid that he would be getting the short end of the stick on this one. But none the less he would take up the challenge with a smile on his face. "Great! When do we start?"

"Bah!" Genesis barked, stomping to the far side of the room to look out the glass wall. Lazard merely sighed before taking off his glasses and directing his attention back onto Zack.

"I believe you are familiar with the annual Shin-Ra Gala?" The brunette nodded in response. "Excellent. As of right now you are charged with finding and booking a place for this year's event."

Zack felt like he had been hit in the side of the head with a quake spell. "Wha– "

Lazard cut him off before he had much time to process the information. If none of the Generals were going to do it, then who else better than the fun-loving Zack Fair? "Keep in mind the space must be able to accommodate 500 guests, for a cocktail, dinner, and dancing. Budget is not a problem. Just make sure that it is some place . . . decent."

Zack sat there stunned, trying to process all of the information he had just received. In the next instant his glassy, stunned eyes focused; lit with the fire of a new, interesting challenge. His life as a SOLDIER was just getting better and better. With much enthusiasm the brunette stood and clicked his heels together, accompanied by a salute. "On it Director. I'll see you boys when I come back with the verdict." With a cocky grin on his face he waved to his superiors and exited the office, not once looking back.

The remaining SOLDIERs just looked on disbelievingly at what had just occurred. While the Director merely chuckled at the freshly resolved _problem._ "He's quite the character, if I do say so."

Angeal joined in on his boss's amusement. "He certainly is."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun was out, the breeze was cool and one, First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair was walking down the streets of Midgar. A fantastic modern city, built on the outskirts of a wasteland was home to over a quarter of a million people. Just the thought of living anywhere else on Gaia had the young man cringing. Not from the lack of technological advances, but the lack of excitement and thrill that walking down a busy and crowded street brought him.

For instance the sight that was unfolding in front of him included the likes of one familiar blonde Shin-Ra infantryman and a fiery female bartender. The volume with which she was scolding him with was astounding. He would definitely have to remember to stay on her good side. Dejectedly the blonde walked away, admitting defeat to the unrelenting female. Once the young man was out of sight and the fiery female had gone back inside her tavern, Zack thought it appropriate for a little lunch. It would also help him get a grasp of what had just occurred. What could he say? He was curious like that.

The hustle and bustle of the street didn't end when he stepped through the door, if anything it seemed to have intensified after stepping into the confined space. The clinking of silverware on plates, clicking glasses and lively chatter filled his ears as he casually sauntered over to the bar and taking a seat on one of the high stools. A gruff man seemed to be eyeing him from a far corner, arms crossed menacingly over his chest.

In a sweep of white and brown a musical voice chirped to him as the figure passed. "Be with you in a moment. Specials are on the board." Zack grinned to himself and allowed his elbow to rest upon the lacquered wood top; his chin balancing precariously upon a knuckle. The amusement in his eyes was apparent as he saw the sole barmaid passing out orders to paying customers. After five minutes of staring blankly between a worn chalkboard and the colorful bottles in front of him, a pair of cinnamon eyes met his own. A wide grin spread across his handsome features as he came out of his absentmindedness.

"Hey good-lookin'," He greeted. "Tell me how much does a pair gorgeous eyes like yours cost around here." The woman blushed slightly in return and glanced quickly to the burly man in the corner who was staring none too kindly at the SOLDIER.

Nervously the woman tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear nervously. "Not now Zack, I'm working here." Her eyes pleaded with him as they darted from his face to the man in the corner.

"Don't worry babe, I've got it covered." He winked at her, sending a fresh shade of pink to coat her slightly tanned skin. "Just the usual." She nodded and turned to place the order when he called back to her. "On second thought! Make it two! We're going out to have lunch, Teef."

Tifa smiled in response and again nodded, before turning to the computer to punch in the order. The burly man suddenly walked over and stood in front of the brunette, looking none too happy with the situation unfolding. The barmaid smiled sweetly at the bouncer and whispered what seemed to be comforting words for in an instant the fired up old dog, gradually lost whatever fight he was building up just glaring that the First Class SOLDIER. This amused Zack, making it a note to ask Tifa what was up with the new bouncer when he took her out for lunch.

Ten minutes later and a flushed Tifa stood before Zack, carrying a plastic bag ready to burst. In one swift motion he placed the appropriate cash on the counter and ushered the brunette out of the busy tavern. Together they walked down the main street, crossing a few streets before finally coming to stop at the Sector 3 park. Spotting a vacant bench beneath a tree, they sat in comfortable silence eating Zack's proffered food.

Nearly finished with his sandwich and fries, Zack looked over at his lunch companion to see how she was coming along. Surprisingly she had barely taken a bite out of the steak phili and was currently nibbling apart a French fry with her teeth."Gil for your thoughts?"

This knocked Tifa out of her daydream, causing her to blush once again. "Nothing much. Just a little . . . occupied with things that don't even matter."

"Obviously does matter if you're thinkin' about it." He countered.

Tifa shook her head, causing a few strands of hair to come out of her messy work bun. "No, I just worry too much. I keep telling myself that Cloud is a big boy now and Yuffie needs to experience life for herself. I just can't seem to keep myself from worryingtheir every need."

Zack merely chuckled, turning his gaze to a child running down the gravel path. Out of nowhere the boy tripped, falling to the ground and grazing his knees. Tifa made to get up but Zack's strong hand held her wrist preventing herself from moving. Questioningly the brunette looked at the man holding her then back to the boy, who was now back on his feet and laughing as if nothing happened. With just the right amount of strength, Zack pulled her down beside him, trapping her with one arm around her slender shoulders.

"You know, the trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lessons." Tifa glanced at him questioningly. "Believe me; I've been kicked out of enough of them to know. They want you to become less callow, less shallow but I say, 'W_hy invite stress in?' _ Stop studying strife and learn to live the _unexamined life_."

Tifa just scoffed and shook her head. Weaseling her way out of his grip she stood up and tossed her trash, slowly starting to walk down the graveled path. A playful smile came to his lips when she turned to look at him, signaling a challenge to follow her. Quickly disposing of his own waste he caught up to her and continued. "I'm serious, Tifa. Just live a little more, for yourself. Not Cloud, not Barret, and especially not Yuffie."

The brunette refused to answer him, her stride steady. With an even bigger smile he crossed in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Dancing through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth. Life's more painless for the brainless." He gestured a mock salute. "Why think too hard, when it's so soothing. . ." He pulled her close to him then, locking eyes with her. "Dancing through life, no need to tough it; when you can sluff it off as I do." As gently as he pulled her to him, he pushed away. Their hands keeping them in contact with one another. "Nothing _matters_, but knowing nothings matters, it's just _life_. So keep dancing _through_." He relinquished his hold upon one of her hands and pulled her close to him once again; forcing her to spin into his awaiting arms.

"Oh Zack!"Tifa exclaimed pushing away from him in an embarrassed huff. "You don't understand! You're an only child. You grew up not worrying!" At her statement, he could only lift an inquisitive eyebrow. Immediately she regretted her words. Ashamedly she brought a hand up to cover her mouth, before muttering an apology.

The SOLDIER merely shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. Slowly she turned to head back the way they came. Tifa turned to look after him as he walked away from her. Her cinnamon eyes fell onto her wrist where she wore a silver watch. Noticing the time she took one last glance at the retreating SOLDIER's back before heading in the opposite direction back to work.

Cerulean eyes looked longingly after his companion's fading form. He took in a deep breath and held it. Letting the sting of her words to slowly fade. In the distance he heard children laughing, bringing a smile back to his lips. "Dancing through life," Zack muttered to himself. "Swaying and sweeping, and always keeping cool. Life is fraughtless, when you're thoughtless." He black boot gently kicked a stray rock sending it careening down the graveled path. "Those who don't try, never look foolish." The street towards the Shin-Ra building appeared too soon, but he kept walking; cutting through the crowd as he went. "Dancing through life, mindless and careless. Make sure you're where less trouble is rife. Woes are fleeting," Someone roughly bumped into his shoulder. "Blows are glancing," Another busy walker too caught up with himself to notice where he was going bumped into Zack again. The SOLDIER took a deep breath and powered through, the revolving doors of the Shin-Ra building clearly defined in the distance. "When you're dancing through . . ."

-0-0-0-0-0-

A few days later, Zack was walking down the same streets of Midgar; the sun still shining without a care in the world. Filling his lungs with a fresh breath the brunette replayed the conversation he had just come out of with Director Lazard. He had yet to report in with any ideas or quotes as to a location for a gala, and the night was fast approaching. If he didn't come back today with something, anything he would be demoted back to 2nd Class. As silly as it sounded, the gala was important and the Director wasn't one to fool around with on such matters.

Releasing the breath he was holding helped to relieve some of the stress of having to find a venue for the gala but didn't stave off the growing trepidation he felt. Casually he passed by Tifa's work, chancing a glance for the brunette. Seeing no sign of her he shrugged off the memories of the days before and continued walking.

His mindless wandering brought him to the outskirts of the Sector 3 park. The air in this part of the city wasn't as stale and polluted as the busy streets, so another lung full of cleaner air was in order. After stuffing his hands into his pockets Zack continued his walk through the park; noting the absence of any other residents of Midgar.

Fifteen minutes into his walk had brought the brunette to the center of the park where the artificial lake sat, gleaming beautifully in the afternoon sun. A cool breeze blew by bringing wisps of sleep entering into the SOLDIER's troubled mind. Having been banned from the Shin-Ra building and any real work, Zack picked a nearby tree surrounded by grass and lay down to take a nap. What harm could it do?

-0-0-0-0-0-

"La-la-la,"

A cool breeze ruffled his hair.

"La-la-la,"

The grass beneath him pricked his skin, causing it to itch.

"Lala-la-la-la-lala-la-lala . . ."

Crystal blue eyes slowly cracked open from his deep sleep, noting the musical notes in the air. Turning his face to the side brought him to the sight of chestnut colored hair, held in place by a bright pink ribbon. Zack blinked once, twice; before he lifted himself up, supporting his upper body by his elbows.

"What's a lovely angel like you doing in place like this?" Zack asked casually. The woman turned, her bright green eyes locking upon the SOLDIER lying beside her. She smiled brightly at him, making her the picture of innocence.

"Is it company policy for SOLDIERs to be sleeping on the job in the middle of the day?" She replied, avoiding his blatant attempt to flirt with her.

"Only when they have special assignments." He winked at her, eliciting a musical laugh in reply.

"Well aren't we the charming one?" The woman, who was dressed in a matching pink dress stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

"Hey, ya never know when love might hit." Zack leaned back, placing his hands palm up on the grass. In one fluid motion he brought his legs to his chest and then out beneath him forcing himself into a squatting position. He stood and dusted himself off.

"So what are you doing lazing around outside? I thought they sent you boys out on missions or something."

"I am. As silly as it may seem."

"Oh?" Her eyes were alight with innocent curiosity.

Zack slipped an arm around her, pulling her in close to him, and with the other hand waved it in front of their eyes in dramatic emphasis. "I'm supposed to find the venue for this year's Shin-Ra Gala Extraordinaire!"

"Oh! And where have you decided?"

"Eh…hehe…That's what I've yet to decide." He replied pulling away from her, digging his hand into his pockets. His mako-infused eyes found her emerald ones as they smiled back. She had such an infectious grin. "So . . . What's the most swankified place in town?"

She took a moment to think, tapping her chin with a finger. "How about the Mako-Dust Ballroom!" She chirped with enthusiasm.

"Sounds perfect!"

"You going alone?"

"I haven't gotten a date yet. If that's what you're asking." He winked at her, causing a light blush to paint her cheeks. She stood up, extending her hand out to him.

"Aeris Gainsborough."

He took her hand and kissed it lightly on the knuckle. "Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The barmaid sighed as she cleaned the last of the tables and the counter top with an old was late, she was tired and her relationship with Zack after their disaster lunch in the park was still sort of sketchy. On one hand Zack took like too easy, and hardly considered the thoughts and feelings of those around him. Tifa gritted her teeth as the situation played over in her mind

The sudden jingling of the bell over the door pulled an irritated groan from the exhausted brunette. "We're closed!"

"Even for one as handsome as me?"

Crimson-Brown eyes shot up to the owner of the voice. "Zack!" Forgetting herself, she ran into his waiting arms. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that to you."

"It's ok, Teef." He hugged her tight, before backing away a bit to look into her eyes. "You're concerned. I shouldn't have dismissed your thoughts as casually as I did. Those people are important to you."

"It still doesn't change what I said. It was too harsh. You were only trying to cheer me up and I threw it in your face." The barmaid felt his hand slip from her arm, making her outwardly sigh at the lack of contact. She loved him; oh Gaia how much she loved him! After that fight they had she couldn't believe she had hurt him the way she did, it tore at her heartstrings not seeing his smiling face every day at lunch. There were a few times she caught him passing by the glass window, but he had always looked straight ahead, not bothering to seek her out. Those few times she caught him, she had half a mind to run out into the street and apologize; but her pride wouldn't let her. After all, if he could walk on by and not apologize then so could she!

But now, being held in his arms she felt so stupid for thinking such a thing. Tifa stepped back into him, breathing in the smell of his uniform and digging her hands into the fabric of his shirt. "I'm sorry." She muttered, enjoying the feel of him beneath her.

"I am too." Zack replied pulling back away from him. "Which is why I brought you a gift." He pulled on his most charming smile and backed up from her even further. "You wanna know what it is?"

Tifa nodded eyes bright. "What is it?"

From behind his back he pulled out a single white envelope sealed with the waxy imprint of the Shin-Ra Logo. Tifa's burgundy eyes widened as he passed her the elaborately sealed letter. "Open it." He pressed. As if in a daze she slowly opened it and pulled out the even more expensive invitation inside.

"_Ms. Tifa Lockheart," _She read. "_We are pleased to invite you to this year's annual Shin-Ra Benefit Gala . . ." _Just that first sentence was enough to send her into a fit of excitement. "Oh, Zack! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" She leapt onto him, holding him with a grip that could kill a zolem.

Overcome with her excitement, Zack spun them around adding to the joy of the moment. As Tifa's grip loosened around his neck he let her slide to ground. In a swift motion he plucked the invitation from her shaking fingers and tossed it upon a nearby countertop. Confused by his actions, she didn't expect him to take up her hand with his and place his other around her waist, pulling flush against his chest. She blushed at the contact, realizing they were in a waltzing position.

"Let's go down to the Mako-Dust Ballroom. We'll meet there later that night." He began to move them in time to a beat only he could hear. "We can dance til it lights. I'll find the prettiest girl . . ." He stepped back from Tifa, their hands keeping them connected. "And give her a whirl." He released one hand and pulled in her with the other, spinning her as she went til she bumped into his chiseled chest. "Right on down to the Mako-Dust Ballroom. Come one, follow me. You'll be happy to be there!"

Tifa laughed at the SOLDIER's antics. Zack was the happiest guy on the planet, never letting what was going on around him upset his happy-go lucky exterior; something she admired greatly. For just this night Tifa allowed herself to forget all about the things holding her down in life; her job, her role as mother to her sister, her childhood friend's deep-seeded depression. No, she was just going to enjoy the company of the one she truly loved. "Dancing through life, down at the Mako-Dust."

They resumed the waltzing position, Zack forcing them about the room between the cleaned tables and upturned chairs. "If only because dust is what we come to…"

She giggled as he flashed his trademark smile, that made her belly turn flips and her feet feel as light as air. "Nothing matters, but knowing nothings matters. . ."

"It's just . . ."

"Life . . ."

"So keep dancing through . . ." Zack finished, pulling Tifa in slowly and halting their dance. They stood there for a few minutes just looking at one another, letting the feel of each other comfort them. Zack raised a gloved hand, placing it behind Tifa's neck. "Thank-you, Tifa."

"For what?" She asked breathlessly. His thumb reached up and brushed her jaw line, sending waves of pleasure to flood her body. Gaia how his touch teased her, eliciting frissons of desire within her a likes that she felt with no other man.

"For being here for me." He leaned in closer. Caught up in the moment Tifa closed her eyes and parted her lips, desperately longing for this moment; the moment when all the pieces of her once shattered life would finally fall into place. She would finally have the love she always dreamed of, starting with the kiss that would set in all into place.

Closing his eyes as well, Zack removed the gap between them. His lips making contact with her forehead. Her skin was warm against the sensitive skin of his lips; he stood there taking in the scent of cinnamon and honey. After a second or two he stepped back, letting his hands drop from her body. "I'll see you next week then."

Tifa's eyes were open by this time, unsure of what or how to feel for what had just occurred. She heard him say something as they parted, but it was muddled with the thoughts running through her head. As he reached the door to leave he turned around and added, "Make sure you doll yourself up. You'll be the prettiest girl at the ball." He winked at her before closing the door behind him.

The barmaid's butterflies returned. It wasn't the moment she hoped for, but when it did happen, she was sure it wouldn't be anything less than perfect.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next week Tifa was sprawled out on fluffy pink bed sheets, watching clothes being thrown out of a closet. "Oh," the brunette groaned. "What am I going to do Aeris? I don't have anything to wear!"

The chipper chestnut brunette poked her head around the door to her closet, stopping her current task of sorting out dresses from other non-dresses. "Why not? Can't you just buy one? Pay day was just this Sunday for you wasn't it?" Soft green eyes took in the disheveled form of her friend.

"Yea, but all of my check went to groceries and bills. Yuffie has yet to get a stable job and hasn't been able to help foot our living expenses." Tifa blew at a strand of dark hair that fell in between her eyes.

"Don't worry," Aeris replied, "Something will turn up." She continued her rummaging throwing garments and shoes everywhere.

"So, tell me again why I'm here? You weren't exactly clear on the phone when you were rushing me." Tifa rolled over onto her back, giving her an upside down view of the quaint little bedroom.

Once again the green-eyed brunette poked her head out to smile lovingly at her dear friend. "I've been invited to the Shin-Ra Gala too!"

Tifa's mouth dropped open. "When! How!" She exclaimed turning over to look at her friend seriously. "WHO?"

Aeris blushed as she nibbled on her thumbnail abashedly. "A SOLDIER I met in the park asked me." Tifa nearly fell off the bed, catching herself with one hand upon the floor to hold her up.

"Well? What does he look like?" She prodded.

The girl knit her hands together as she tried to sort through the large pile of clothing on the floor. "He's handsome. Hair. Bright Eyes. . ."

"And . . .?"

"He's funny. And charming. . ."

Tifa rolled her eyes, as she pulled herself back up onto the bed. She placed her chin in her hand and stared at the blushing girl. "Well aren't you just turning a pretty shade of red?"

"Tifa!"

Her friend laughed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm happy for you. So I'm assuming you want me to help you pick a dress right?" The chestnut brunette nodded the flush slowly draining from her cheeks.

A few hours later and Aeris hand a shimmering red ball gown spread out upon her bed sheets; the light of the setting sun causing the lustrous fabric to sparkle like diamonds. "It's perfect Aeris; you'll be the talk of the town!" Tifa encouraged as her friend found a matching set of stiletto heels. "You'll have to tell me all about it."

Aeris looked up at her friend from the bottom of her closet. "What do you mean? You're going to be there, no need for me to tell you how it went."

Tifa sighed. "I don't have a dress remember? The last ritzy function I went to was as a waitress. And we were given our clothes." The green-eyed beauty huffed and dug into the furthest reaches of her closet. "Aeris?"

"You're going to that Gala!" Was her muffled response, and a few seconds later she reappeared with a folded package in hand. "Here it is!" She placed it gently upon Tifa's lap. "Mama went to Wutai one summer and got me that. Thing was I was too small for it. I kept it in hopes being able to grow into it but . . ." She giggled to herself. "No such luck. Since you're a bit more . . ." Tifa gave Aeris a sideways glance waiting for her to continue. "Curvy, it should fit you better."

Carefully Tifa unwrapped the package, removing the tissue paper and the twine that held it together. Beneath lie a fabric dyed a midnight blue, it shimmered but not in the same way that Aeris's did. This one shined and shimmered like water on a clear moonlit night. It was soft beneath her touch, the product of several yards of the highest quality silk at the tips of her fingers. She looked up at her friend stunned. "Aeris . . . I can't wear this."

Aeris giggled. "Why ever not? I certainly can't wear it. Quick go try it on!" She pushed the dark haired brunette to the closet to change. "We'll be the talk of the town!" Aeris exclaimed picking up her dress and following her friend to change.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Aeris, I hope you'll save at least one dance for me." The blonde headed cadet said as he helped her place the remaining flower crates onto her cart. "I'll be there . . . waiting . . . all night."

The brunette eyed her young admirer. Cloud had been an acquaintance of hers ever since she met Tifa. On numerous accounts she had been told that the young cadet was head-over-heels for her, but up until now she just seemed to ignore it. "Oh . . . that's so . . . umm . . . kind. . ." Over in the distance she spotted Yuffie, Tifa's adopted younger sister sitting alone at a café table. She remembered what Tifa had said, saying that when she heard both of them were going to the Shin-Ra Gala, the poor girl threw a fit and had yet to return home;vowing that she wouldn't return until she herself received an invite to Gala. Suddenly an idea struck her. "But you know what would be even kinder?"

The blonde shook his head, sending his wild hair to bounce in the wind. "See that tragically beautiful girl." She pointed to Yuffie. "The one in the chair." He nodded, catching glimpse of the younger woman. "It seems so unfair, we should go on a spree and not she." Aeris picked up the last flower crate and packed it. "Gee . . . I know someone would be my hero if that someone were to go invite her . . ."

Cloud's chest fell a little when the full weight of what Aeris asked hit him. Invite Yuffie? Tifa's sister? He looked to Aeris who was still packing up her flowers seemingly ignoring him. Well . . . If it would get her attention. . . "Well, maybe . . . I could invite her!"

Green eyes lit up with joy at his statement. "Oh, Cloud, really? You'd do that for me!" She clasped her hands together before her as if in silent prayer.

"I would do anything for you, Aeris." He said grabbing her hands in his and kissing them. "I'll see you there then?" He asked before relinquishing them. Aeris only nodded in agreement, before she saw the blonde cadet walk across the street to Yuffie who sat up a little straighter once she noticed Cloud was making his way towards her. The young girl looked to Aeris, who only winked at her and made a gesture to call her later. Dumbfounded Yuffie only nodded, and then blushed when Cloud started talking to her.

Now on her way home after packing up her cart, the brunette spotted a familiar SOLDIER taking a casual stroll down the street. With a mischievous smile upon her face she casually made her way to stand beside the oblivious man. After a few paces Aeris grew impatient and quickly nudged her hip into the man's side; successfully knocking him out of his reverie.

"Whoa! Aeris, when did you get here?" Zack replied, turning red. How unfitting of a 1st Class to be oblivious to his surroundings and be caught off guard. Harmless, but still…

"I've been here for quite a while. When was it that you decided to come back?" The flower girl replied, reminding the SOLDIER of his lack of observation.

"He-he, just a lot on my mind. Not a very good multi-tasker if I do say so, myself." He scratched the back of his head in a nervous habit. "You ready for the Gala tomorrow night?"

Aeris simply nodded, taking a step closer to Zack so their arms occasionally brushed as they walked down the deserting street. "So…" Zack looked over at his companion, noticing how she hid her face behind auburn locks.

"So . . .?"

"You'll pick me up around eight?" Aeris replied, facing him with a thoroughly flushed face; emerald eyes shimmering in the glow of the nearest streetlamp. Taken off guard once again, Zack stopped, eliciting a confused and hurt look from Aeris. Why was there hesitation? Aeris was his date to Gala after all, but he couldn't help the strange feeling of forgetting something . . . important.

As quickly as it had come though, the SOLDIER's face lifted up into a most charming smile. "Of course." The brunette at his side sighed in relief and grabbed his arm, linking it with her own and pulling him close. They continued down the street in silence, simply enjoying the slower bustle of the city night. Even through the smog covered sky, a few of the brightest stars could be seen, painting the black space with flecks of shimmering light. The pair walked for what seemed like an hour in no particular direction, until Aeris sighed and pulled upon Zack's arm signaling a stop.

"Thank you for walking me home, Zack." She said smiling. Zack looked up beside him to gaze upon a homey looking two story house; flowers painting each windowsill. He hadn't noticed that they were walking in a particular direction.

"No problem, Aeris! I'll see you tomorrow." He waved as he continued down the darkening street.

Aeris sighed as she leaned against the stoop leading into her home. "Now that we've met one another. . ." She pulled at a blooming lilac and raised it to her nose; indulging in the sweet aroma. "It's clear we deserve each other . . ." She looked up to gaze at his fading image, watching his every move until he disappeared from sight. "You're perfect . . . So we'll be perfect together . . ." She giggled as she danced up the few stairs to her doorstep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No! This one won't do!"

Tifa heard the ruckus as soon as she had arrived home that evening from work. Thinking that Yuffie was only distraught, she thought that letting her have some time to cool down would be good for her, but as the night drug on it seemed be having the opposite effect. Cautiously the older girl knocked on the door. "Yuffie?"

"Come in!" Came a happy reply. Stunned by this sudden change in attitude Tifa opened to the door to be bombarded with a room trashed with piles of clothes, shoes and accessories.

As soon as her younger sister saw her she pranced over the clothes blocking her way and grabbed the barmaid with both hands, causing them to spin. "Oh Tifa, isn't tomorrow going to be wonderful?" Tifa made a face before she responded but Yuffie was already off in her own world. "Finally, for this one night. I'm about to have a fun night, with a SOLDIER boy, Aeris found for me." She picked up a random piece of clothing, holding it up to her frame before tossing it over her shoulder into another pile. "And I only wish there were, something I could do for her . . . to repay her." Yuffie had picked up another piece of clothing and was hugging it tightly to her breast.

"Yuffie, what are you talking about I don't know –"

The younger woman picked up a small slip of paper with elegant scrawl over one side. Tifa took it in hand and quickly skimmed the letter as her sister waited with baited breath. As she finished reading it, she involuntarily took in a sharp breath. "Tifa, see?" She dropped the clothes she was holding and grabbed her sister's hands. "We deserve each other and Aeris helped it come true! We deserve each other me and Cloud . . ." Tifa recognized the look in her sister's eyes as the shining light of true love. Something that their parents had always fostered within them, something Tifa still fostered within herself. "Please Tifa," Yuffie pleaded. "Try to understand . . ." Her once cheerful eyes were now close to tears as she stared back at her sister.

"I do . . ." At her words Yuffie jumped into the arms of an unsuspecting Tifa, forcing them both to fall to the floor in heap, laughing.

"I knew you'd understand! I just knew it!" Yuffie squealed hugging her sister tightly with joy.

Returning the embrace Tifa looked down at her younger sister, blushing with blissful thoughts of the night to come. "Of course I would." She whispered. "Just remember to clean up this mess before tomorrow night!" Tifa exclaimed before head-locking her sister.

"Yes, mommy!" was the laughing reply.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The night had finally come. The night of the Shin-Ra Gala. Aeris sat before her vanity mirror combing out her long hair with brush, humming softly to herself. She had finished applying a faint hint of make-up enough to enhance and display her already blushing features.

"Aeris, listen. Yuffie and I were talking about you just last –"

"And I was just talking to you!" Was her cheerful reply to the gloomy barmaid sitting upon her bed. She stood up then and grabbed the waiting package off her vanity. "I thought you wanted to wear this to the party tonight?" Tifa took the awaiting package and unwrapped it; dark blue silk spilling from its wrapper. "It's really, uh . . . striking! Don't you think?" Tifa shook her head and tried to re-wrap the undoubtedly expensive dress, trying to return it to its owner. "You deserve each other!" Aeris continued shoving the garment back into her friend's hands. "This dress and you. You're both so . . . sharp!" This time Aeris reached for the Tifa's chin so that she could look into her eyes, they were close to tears. "You deserve each other. So here, out of the goodness of my heart."

"Thank-you, Aeris." Tifa sobbed. Quickly, the flower-girl brought out a tissue and dabbed at Tifa's face, careful not to rub it too hard.

"Ah-ah-ah, no tears! We don't want your eyes to become all puffy now do we?"

The barmaid giggled, sniffling as she did so. "No, of course not."

"Now quickly! Go home and get changed! Don't want the party to start without you." She chirped, gathering up Tifa's things for her. Enthusiastically, Tifa slung her bag over shoulder and gathered up the dress into its packaging before racing down the stairs of the little house.

"I'll see you there!" She replied, the door slamming soon after.

Aeris shook her head, amused by her friend. Tifa was a very deserving girl, after all the tragedy she had seen in her life. Giving up one of her many dresses was just one thing she could think of giving to her friend. Not fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. Looking over at her bedside clock Aeris noted the time. 8:07. A smile crept upon her glossy pink lips. "Right on time."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Mako-Dust Ballroom was teeming with people, executives and grunts alike; filling its halls with generous banter and a fair share of drunken laughter. Sheer white fabrics hung from the chandeliers and blanketed across the ballroom, creating a mystical atmosphere for its guests. Tables were scattered around the perimeter of the venue leaving a large space of dancers upon a cream marble floor. Off to the side of the room a small group of symphonic musicians played as some of the couples danced and others ate.

One pair in particular was sitting at a white covered table, in conflicting emotions at their current place in time. Yuffie was beaming with all the light of a shining star, in a brilliant green dress that tapered to her unfilled form, giving her the look of maturity demanded of the occasion. While her date sat, rather glumly looking at another pair currently engaged in interesting conversation across the hall.

Absent-mindedly, Cloud spoke, "Listen – Yuffie,"

The young woman smiled at him brightly as she turned to look at him in his SOLDIER dress uniform. "Yes?"

"Uh – Yuffie . . ." The blonde stuttered for a moment, resolving to scratch the back of his head as he did so, ruffling his naturally wild hair. His date waited patiently with the face of innocence and something he couldn't quite describe. Glancing over her shoulder he saw the object of his affections laughing easily with someone he considered his friend; this resolved his nerve as he looked back into the face of the woman before him. "I've got something to confess . . . A reason why, well . . ." Again he scratched his head. "Why I asked you here tonight." Visibly Yuffie's shoulders dropped and her eyes dimmed of that cheerful light only she was capable of commanding. "Now I know it isn't fair – "

Before he could continue Yuffie stood up, trying to look defiant. When in reality it was to hold back the tears threatening to fall. She knew his would happen! She had been waiting for it all night! She knew that the happiness she felt wasn't real, especially after Cloud had spent the first half of the evening sulking at the table, glancing around the room with more interest in the ceiling than her. Yuffie knew she was a lot younger than most if not all the women in attendance and that the thought of having to spend the night with a child was becoming too much for him to bear! Well she wouldn't let her stop him, not if it's what he wanted.

"Oh, Cloud, I know why." Was her quite response.

Shocked by her response, Cloud looked up at her. Her face was turning red, trying to hold back the tears already beginning to glaze over her warm chocolate eyes. "You do?" He asked, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

"It's because I'm still a little girl, and Tifa's younger sister. You felt sorry for me!" She rasped, balling her hands into fists. "Well? Isn't that right?"

Even more stunned Cloud stood and grabbed her hands in his. "No! No!" He shook he head. He looked at her face as a tear began to peek out of the corner of her eye. Gently he raised his hand and wiped it away with his thumb. "It's because . . . because . . ." Right past her neatly pinned hair, the image of Zack laughing easily with Aeris filled his vision. It was at that moment, that Aeris looked up from her conversation and locked eyes with him. A smile lit up her face as she took in the pair of them. A smile that lit up his eyes and raised his spirits all at once. Lost in the moment he said something not meant for the one being held in his arms. "Because you are so beautiful!"

A joy that Yuffie thought never existed filled her heart at that moment. She grabbed the hand that still cradled her face, pressing it closer so that she could lightly kiss his inner wrist. "Oh, Cloud . . ." She whispered, another tear falling from her eye but for a different reason.

Seeing her sudden change in reaction and realizing what he had said, Cloud mentally cursed and grit his teeth; forcing his gaze to the floor. Pairs of feet filled his vision, and the music swelled in his ears, as his last utterance echoed hollowly in his mind.

"I think you're wonderful." Yuffie continued, using one of her hands to pull his face and ultimately his gaze back to her. Her eyes were shining with tears of joy, her face lighting up as if it was the first morning of spring. "And we deserve each other. Don't you see, this is our chance?" Involuntarily his gaze went past the face of Yuffie and back to the shining couple across the floor. "We deserve each other. Don't we, Cloud?"

Aeris whispered something into Zack's ear, making him turn to notice the interchange between Yuffie and Cloud. Which from his point of view must have looked romantic in a sickeningly sweet puppy-love kind of way. The older man simply smiled, raised his champagne glass in the air in a toast and winked at the blonde; sending a myriad of emotions to course through the young man. Gritting his teeth he turned his focus back onto the young woman before him. "You know what?" He almost seethed, his gaze glanced back to the object of his affection and loathing, seeing his _friend_ stand up and offer a hand to his lady of the night. Quicker than he would of liked he grabbed Yuffie's hand in a tight grip and slowly pulled her towards the dance floor. "Let's dance."

Confused, Yuffie could only helplessly watch as she was dragged into the middle of the dance floor and held into a waltzing position. "Let's dance!" Cloud repeated with a smile that seemed all to fake for his own liking. Too giddy with all that was said in the past moments Yuffie graciously complied, moving swiftly and surely with Cloud's lead across the floor and through the room full of dancers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The lights of the street passed by in a blur as the taxi made its way down the road. Tifa had taken a little too long in changing and getting ready, unable to decide how she had wanted to wear her hair. This had ultimately caused her to be nearly two hours late! Good thing the Gala ran far off into the hours of the early morning. She just hoped that Zack was still there waiting for her. After all it was him that she was dressing up for. Originally she hadn't wanted to wear the dress for the sake of ruining one of Aeris's precious dresses. But then, on the second thought it was the fact that she would be matching his eyes; something that only he, would undoubtedly notice. Not that she would mind, but it would seem a little too coincidental, right? At least she thought so.

"How much longer til we get there?" Tifa asked impatiently of the driver.

The rotund man simply laughed, as he looked in the rear-view mirror at her. "Five more minutes and you can be jumping into the arms of your prince, Cinderella."

Tifa blushed, replying with a sweet, "Thank-you." Was Zack really her prince? The idea seemed absurd, when you consider how playful Zack was, especially around her. The way they talked and acted around each other was more that of bickering married couple. But that's what she truly wanted, right? Deep down . . . she hoped to marry Zack, at least . . . one day.

Her thoughts were driven to a halt as the cab door was opened by a Mako-Dust employee. "Miss?" He asked, gesturing for Tifa to step out of the cab.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, passing the cab driver 100 Gil. "Keep the change." She waved as she gracefully swung her legs out of the vehicle and onto the slick, shining pavement. As the cab drove away, Tifa straightened her shoulders and calmed her jittery nerves with a deep breath. "It's alright, Tifa. You can do this." She chanted to herself.

A red carpet led the way from the entrance doors down elegantly arched halls, ringing with symphonic music and laughter. Now at the end of the hallway, Tifa turned into the main ballroom, lit dimly with chandeliers and candlelight. Before her a grand staircase spiraled to the floor, leading into the sea of table, chairs, guests, and dancers. Suddenly a lump in her throat formed, halting her progress.

"Nervous? Or just looking for someone?" A rough voice asked just behind her.

Startled Tifa spun, causing the silk fabric to swirl around her feet. Her gaze turned upon a man at least ten years her senior. His hair and eyes reminded her of the object of her thoughts and affections, resulting in a downright stare as she took in all of the man's form.

"Why Angeal, I do believe we've met one of your admirers." Another voice stated this one smoother. Tifa looked just beyond the man in front of her to see a handsome red-headed SOLDIER smiling coyly at her. Beside him stood a silver-haired SOLDIER, who only smirked causing Tifa to blush.

"Let us leave that for her to decide, Genesis. Our presence can be a little over-bearing for the feminine masses." The brunette before her responded with a hardy chuckle; suddenly easing all of her anxieties as she stared at the three generals of SOLDIER.

"I'm sorry," Tifa exclaimed taking a step back. "I was in way. Please," She gestured to the staircase. "I'm . . . looking for someone. . ." She turned her gaze back out into the ballroom, scanning each face that turned towards her.

"Who is it you're looking for? Perhaps we've seen . . . him?" Sephiroth inquired, coming to stand beside her, looking out into the room of people.

Tifa nodded. "I'm looking for Zack Fair. SOLDIER 1st Class."

"Fair?" Came Genesis's voice. "What a lucky dog, a maiden for each arm."

"Huh?" was the brunette's dumbfounded reply.

Before her thoughts could run wild Sephiroth's arm extended, pointing towards the dance floor. "There, towards the center. With the girl in the red dress." At his words it was as if all else fell away and she was left standing there watching as her best friend and love of her life danced to a tune so unlike the posh melody of the orchestra. Words heard from a distant memory played in her mind as she watched.

"_Dancing through life, down at the Mako-Dust." _

_Zack's arm extended, forcing Aeris out into a spin. With a grin upon his face he twirled her back into him, eliciting a smile from the woman now in his arms._

"_If only because dust is what we come to."_

Tifa didn't notice when the generals left her side. All that she knew was that she was now alone, standing on the edge of a cliff and no longer the landing of a staircase. The joyous laughter and practiced music suddenly emulating the crashing of waves in a rough storm. The faces, the people, no longer the elegant ranks of society but instead ravenous sharks waiting to devour her should she fall over the edge. All the while the man in the SOLDIER dress uniform and the woman in the red flowing dress twirled amidst them in a plane all their own.

"_And the strange thing: Your life could end up changing."_

Manicured nails dug into the rough palms of her hands. Her mind forcing them deeper into the skin. Any physical pain to mask the growing trepidation within her. The pair was dancing closer now, slower.

"_While you're dancing, through!"_

Their lips met, all other movements halting. Time froze, as an icy chill ran up Tifa's spine, as she watched the pair exchange something she had always longed for. A strangled sound escaped her lips when her brain finally registered the pain she was feeling. In turn drawing the faces of the crowd down below. Out of fright more than embarrassment Tifa turn and fled through the beautifully dressed corridor, ignoring the shouts behind her. His voice haunted her. Every cry of her name it made, the image of _their _lips locked in a passion that she had wished to share would flood her mind.

Outside it was raining. The sky falling in gray, hammering sheets. No stars above could be seen, only the flashing lights atop the tall sky-scrapers were visible in this mess of a city. It was cold as she raced down the empty streets, not caring where it was she was running to. All she cared about was the voice dancing through the rain behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a side story off of my main story 'Worth It All'. School has been a big blowout this semester, I was surprised I was able to write a one-shot this long with little spare time. Now that I have this off my chest I can now focus on my bigger project. **

**Please Review! I love getting feed-back! :)**


End file.
